Fifth wheel hitches are well-known in the hitch industry and are designed for carrying much heavier loads than the typical ball hitch can handle. The fifth-wheel trailer includes a downwardly-facing pin, called a kingpin, which extends generally vertically on the leading tongue of the trailer. The fifth wheel hitch includes a large, flat skid plate shaped similar to a horseshoe. The kingpin is secured within the opening of the horseshoe by one or two jaws. The jaw(s) hold the position of the kingpin while allowing allow pivoting to accommodate turns, hills, etc. Various control lever structures have been used for moving the jaws to release the kingpin. Examples of such a fifth-wheel hitch are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,846,000 and 6,935,650, 7,475,899, 7,543,837 and 7,584,982, each incorporated by reference.
The fifth wheel hitch must be strong to securely engage the trailer, minimizing the possibility of breakage or of any way the trailer could inadvertently come loose. At the same time, the fifth wheel hitch should be simple to operate, so the operator has no difficulty in intentionally engaging and disengaging the trailer. Operation of the controls of the fifth wheel hitch to lock and release the jaw(s) should not require the application of excessive force or torque. The average operator of a fifth-wheel or gooseneck hitch is not young, such as over 55 years old, who is perhaps not as strong and nimble as he or she once was. The controls of the hitch should be readily accessible by the operator, without requiring too much climbing or bending to access. The fifth wheel hitch should preferably be mechanically operated, so there is no possibility of a loss of power preventing operation of the hitch.
Towing conditions are such that hitches are normally subjected to considerable amounts of dirt and grime, and treated very roughly. The hitch should readily withstand such conditions. The hitch must be robust and reliable, to last for carefree operation over the life of at least one vehicle, and possibly over the life of several vehicles, despite the fact that the hitch will likely be openly exposed to weather over its years or decades of use. As much as possible, the hitch should also have minimal cost and expense in manufacturing and assembly. In keeping with these objectives, further improvements to fifth wheel hitch designs are possible.